Discovering Something New
by Veridissima
Summary: Dacey just discovered that she has some special abilities and for some reason she's now Robert Baratheon's responsibility. Written for captainbee89 and the asoiaf rare pair secret santa


_Hi, this goes out to captainbee89 on tumblr as part of the Asoiaf Rare Pair Secret Santa! Happy Holidays to you! I hope you've been having a nice week, and I wish you all the happiness :D_

 _I really hope you like this! It turned out to not be Christmassy at all and to be my first time writing Dacey and Robb :) I really hope you have some fun with this!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on, Mormont, I thought you had super strength or something. Come on, give me a real punch," Robert told his new pupil – the first person he had been trusted to train one on one, probably because they had the same exact power. "I'm indestructible."

Dacey pulled her arm back and threw a real punch like her mom had taught her – she hit Robert square on his chest. Anyone else, she would have squished their ribcage, with Robert he only laughed and took a step back.

"That was good," he congratulated her, "Now keep going. Fast and hard until I'm down. I'm going to let you have the first few in, then I'm going to defend myself, but I won't attack you."

Dacey nodded at that and started. She hit him six times before he started defending himself, twenty punches after he was still standing and she was getting tired.

"Don't quit, Dacey. I'm not down," Robert told her, but she did end up quitting with heavy breaths. "Okay, girl, we need to work on that stamina."

"Alright."

"What if you go raining with Robb? You know him, right?"

"I know the Starks."

"I'll talk with him when he gets back."

"They have powers? The Starks have powers?" Robert laughed at the question – everyone knew about the Starks, Maege Mormont definitely knew about it.

"Lya, come here," Robert yelled, loud and clear, to reach the top of the training grounds.

"What do you want?" he heard back, through the intercom.

"It seems our new lady here doesn't know about you," Robert yelled back.

Lyanna took a while, but there she came down the stairs.

"I'm Lyanna Stark," she introduced yourself. "Sorry I didn't come to meet you before. I run this great establishment."

"I thought Robert-"

"Are you tricking my students again?" she asked Robert with a smile, before turning to Dacey again, "Robert and Catelyn help around. I handle metamorphose, Catelyn anything that's an external power, normally it involves controlling something, and this asshole here handles internal powers."

"So we three run shop?"

"We do not. Catelyn would run things way before you," she said. "Hey! Can I say asshole? Are you minor?"

"I'm 22."

"And your powers only sparked now?"

"Yes, is that strange?"

"I don't know. My brother's kids were all under ten when their powers showed up."

"How did I never know? What are they?"

"Your mom is a good woman, she kept our secrets. Some can change into wolves like me, others control water, Rickon can do both – so that kid will be indestructible."

"Haha, he's as wild as you. That kid will fight proper training."

"Ned and Catelyn are already going crazy with that."

"When are they getting back?"

"Tomorrow," Lya answered.

"Good. Dacey, you can go running with Robb when is back – he's a few years younger than you but he's fast."

"Does he change into a wolf or does he control water?"

"Wolf," Lyanna answered. "Did he even bother showing you the rooms?"

"No… we just started training."

"You're an awful host, Robert," she complained, "I'm never letting you handle anything again. I can't let Ned leave when we're receiving people."

"It was no trouble and Robert showed me around the training facility."

"At least that," she said, finally smiling at him. "You're the first we got training with Robert – everyone else has shapeshifting or element powers."

"Ohhh…"

"I may need a learning curve," he honestly told the girl. "I'm at your beck and call. I train everyone in fighting body to body, so we'll have that besides your personal training."

"Right."

"It's the weekend, so we normally don't have any training, so that's why it's so empty, with the long weekend most people go home," Lyanna explained. "We don't have anyone with similar powers to yours, so I'm putting you with Mya – she's about your age, a bit older, Robert's daughter – it will be just the two of you."

"That's okay by me. I've shared the room with my sisters my all life. Sharing with just one will be nice."

"Glad to hear. Let's go them," she told the girl. "Robert, pack up everything."

* * *

Dacey was not lying when she said she was used to sharing a room, but things were different with someone who wasn't family. She had just showed up after dinner, having spent most of the day alone and having eaten almost alone in the canteen (if it wasn't for the young children, that she was sure still weren't allowed to leave camp on their own in the weekends).

Her roommate was a skinny thing, wearing a leather jacket and army boots, with short black hair, and aviator glasses. She had been closed in their small bathroom since she had come in, and then the door was thrown open, catching her by surprise.

"Hi, sorry, I really needed the bathroom," the girl told her. "I'm Mya, by the way. Element powers – I can control the wind."

"I'm Dacey. I have super strength."

"You're the first one on my dad's team."

"Yes, Robert's."

"He's nervous about that. Don't go easy on him."

"Good to know."

"And ignore him a lot. He says a lot of dumb stuff."

"Okay. You're training with?"

"Catelyn – she has water powers. But it's good enough to help me train. And she's nicer than both my dad and Lya."

"So they all run the place."

"And Ned – he's the glue. He has no powers, but he connects them all, he's the leader even if he would never admit it. He takes care of the business stuff – he normally gives the tour to the new people. But the Starks are out for the weekend."

"I'm suppose to be training with Robb."

"He's good and nice. Nicer than me," she threw her a smile. "But I'll show you around tomorrow." Mya said, already from where she was laying on the bed, with her shoes off, and with a magazine on her knees, changing the page with her powers.

"Thanks."

"No problem." With that she suspected the conversation was finished, so Dacey continued packing her clothes and making her side of the room feel a bit more like hers. By the end, the room felt a bit more like home then, and she took another walk through the wall of the rooms, noticing the names on the doors, recognizing the Stark names, but also one of the Manderly girls.

That short walk through the quarters didn't teach her much more about the life in this academy, but she saw movement starting to rise, people coming home from a weekend or a Sunday out. Nothing about this walk would prepare her for the next day.

* * *

It was always nice to spend a weekend at Winterfell, but that didn't really feel like home anymore… The academy was. And considering his entire family was there too, there wasn't much to complain about.

At least not about that, he was definitely complaining about his stupid schedule that woke him up at 6 am, when they had gotten here when was almost midnight.

"Five more minutes," Robb pleaded, but Jon, his always responsible cousin, was already up and making sure he got ready as well. It had been complicated to get dressed, and he didn't bother brushing his hair, and like all his siblings he was trying to keep himself awake at the breakfast table.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad get to sleep in," Arya complained mid-breakfast as Rickon had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Robb hadn't even noticed yet, but yes, there were two empty seats at the teachers' table.

"Theory is only in the afternoon. And Dad doesn't have a fixed schedule," Sansa reminded them, and Robb was sure that Arya was already thinking of ways to torture their mom at her class, since she didn't get them out of the morning class with Robert.

"Wait, don't we have team training mid-morning?" Jon asked Sansa – they were both in Mom's team with their elemental training, water for Sansa of course (and just like Bran) and fire for Jon – the power nobody dared to ask where it came from (his mysterious dad was the most possible option).

"Mom posted a paper on the notice board," Bran spoke up, "she cancelled today's training. Rickon is with you today, Robb, this week he's doing three days of wolf training and two of water."

"I'll take him."

"That's not fair," Arya complained as Bran talked about sleeping a bit more and Sansa was just planning to catch up and do nothing with Mya Stone.

"Also, did you hear Uncle Robert has a student now?! She's Mya's new roommate," Sansa whispered, with a smile she reserved for when she was gossiping.

"Who is she?" Robb asked.

"Five more minutes, lazy bums," Robert's voice yelled through the room. "Finish eating and get ready. I want you outside in five."

Any conversations people were having was put on hold with that, so they could finish eating, get Rickon up, and get them all ready to fight.

It didn't take long for Robb to have his question answered. The class started with an introduction – Dacey Mormont was the newest member of the Academy. She was a good-looking woman and she had changed a lot since the last time they had seen each other, they may have been kids then, and he remembered that she was a couple of years older than him, which at that age had made a difference.

Robb paired up with Jon as usual, but he stole a few glimpses at her as she fought with Robert, and he was amazed, she could hold herself against him. Robb wanted to fight her. He was definitely stupid when she could kill him with a punch, but he was amazed by her strength.

He was probably too distracted during the training today, because Jon kicked his ass so badly. He may have gotten five hits in tops, even Arya and Rickon were mocking him. He was sure that when Robert called him at the end was too call him out on that.

"Little namesake," he called him, which he normally didn't mind, but with Dacey standing next to him didn't sound as good. "You were really bad today, kid. I imagine you're still tired from yesterday."

"Yes," he took the excuse.

"Be careful next class; your aunt won't go easy on you… But I was calling you for something else," he said, resting an arm on Dacey's shoulder. "Dacey, here, is new. And Lya and I were thinking that you would be good to train with her. Running together especially, as you know she won't have team mates like all of you have."

"Of course. I'm going to jog today at five after class if you want to join."

"Yeah, that would be great," she said with a smile.

"It's a date." _Why did I say this?!_ "How used are you to running? So I can choose the best route."

"I don't do it much."

"Don't go soft on her, Robb, I want to test Dacey's powers – super speed, jumping or anything like that."

"Okay, Uncle Robert."

"Good."

"You're staying with Mya, right?" he asked, before adding, "Sansa mentioned it, my sister is friends with Mya. I'm not a creep."

"Yes, I do."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, good, this is now handled. Dacey, take a fifteen-minute break and then we meet back here."

"Thanks. See you later, Robb."

"You go to Lya's class," Robert told him now that they were alone. "Also you may not have your dad's looks, but you have his game with women," he said with a laugh.

"I don't. I'm normally like this."

"Sure, kid," he said ruffling his hair before walking away.

The rest of the day went a lot like this class, he kept being distracted by the notion of spending the afternoon with her. Aunt Lya didn't go as easy as Uncle Robert went on him over being distracted most of the classes, so besides getting his ass kicked by his younger siblings, he also got detention after lunch – he would be helping to wash the dishes.

Robb tried to not make the same mistakes with his Mom, tried to not be as obvious about his distractedness, but he still kept looking at Dacey through the corner of his eye as he listened to his mom's lecture about history of people with abilities – it was always that on Monday's, and it was mostly always the same, we were searched for and hunted.

He imagined it was not an easy first class to have when you started school. He had been listening to these stories since he was a kid, even before he got his abilities – his mom was already special, as were his aunt and uncles. Robb would tell her it wasn't that bad, that was probably something she would need to hear.

So Robb listened to his mom and pretended to take notes – he would ask Jon for his later – he was just not retaining anything she was saying, hopefully this would not be on the test, because he was awful studying off the written word.

Classed ended at three and he ran from the rest of his family, not wanting to be called out on his weird behavior, and distracted himself with the console they kept on their room. Jon joining him with the racing game.

"So why do you keep looking at the clock?" Jon asked him, when it read 4:30 and Robb was wondering how much time he needed to get ready.

"I'm going running later."

"There's more than that. I'm not dumb." But Jon was normally oblivious about these things, he had been kind of hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Robert told me to take Dacey running with me."

"The Mormont girl."

"Yes."

"Why are you nervous? We know her. She used to come over to your pool."

"And I was a kid, and she was a teen, and now we're both young adults."

"Sure, you are an adult."

"Shut up, Jon."

"She's chill, man."

"How do you know?"

"My mom and Maege are friends, she came over a lot with her sisters."

"Tell me more."

"No, you told me to shut up. And don't be a creep."

"I'm not. I just want to impress her."

"Just be nice, Robb. She doesn't need much, and she will kick your ass if you do anything stupid, and she could already do that, before the powers kicked in."

"What should I wear, then?"

"You're running, so don't think to much about that. But put on cologne and deodorant."

"Of course, I'm not a pig."

After another race, Robb got himself ready, some shorts and t-shirt, and a backpack with him in case she wanted to run faster and he would have to change to his wolf form.

"Good luck," Jon called out as he left the room.

Robb walked to the girls' room section of the academy, quickly finding the room he was searching for and knocked on the door. Dacey was on the other side. Now up close he could see that she was as tall as him, with her hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing leggings and a sports bra.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Sure." Dacey closed the door behind her and they started their walk outside. Robb led her out of the academy to the woods and they talked about their families – a safe subject, they already knew a bit about.

"And I met Sansa – she didn't remember me. She was over in the room with Mya when I got back to the training with Robert."

"How it is to train with him?"

"Weird when it's just us two, but he's nice. And freaking strong, it's good to be able to use my entire strength without worries, and it still doesn't move him."

"How strong are you?"

"You don't want to learn," she told him with a smile, as she started stretching, and he wondered if she was flirting.

"Ready?" he asked when he finished his own stretches.

"Sure. But first what's the backpack for? I've been dying to ask."

"In case you want me to change."

"I think that's more of a second date thing."

"That may not be a proper place to change if you agree to go to the full moon fire tomorrow with me."

"I've no idea what that is, but sure. But also full moon and wolf seems to go together," she commented with a smile and a wink. "We'll see how tomorrow goes," she said. "Now can you catch me, Robby boy," she yelled as she started running and he tried to catch up.

* * *

Lyanna had been talking with her brother while sharing a bottle of wine with Catelyn close to the fire, but now she was getting worried because Robert hadn't come to join them. Sure he liked to pretend he was cool and hang out with the kids at the parties – _they all knew she was the cool one_ – but he normally would have quitted by now and would have join them.

She left them alone, in search of her asshole coworker. She looked at the kids but no tall adult man between them, and then she went into the forest, starting to use her snot to see if she could smell him – she caught a whiff of him quickly.

"Took you long enough," he commented when she showed up.

"I was looking for you."

"I was waiting for you."

"Why would you be waiting for me in the woods?"

"I left you a note when I went to my room last night."

"I've told you to not leave notes on the bed. I'm always late – do you really think I would read it?!"

"Yes! It was a big note!"

"It was my mess of a bed!"

"Are we going to fight about this? Or are you going to come here?"

"Gods, I hate you," she commented as she walked up to him, and jumped on his waist, he immediately picked her up, holding her thighs, and immediately kissing her lips.

"Sure, you do," he said pulling back from a breathless kiss.

"Really, hate you," she said, kissing him again.

 _This man was an awful asshole, but wasn't he handsome?! And sometimes sweet and caring too – Gods, she loved him too._ For so long now, but she wouldn't tell him, not now, not ever… He would tell her sometimes… when they were in the middle of sex or he thought her asleep… A constant battle between them, but a solid partnership.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he asked her, as he sat down on a rock, with her still on her lap.

"Nothing, really. Just… Kiss me again."

"Sure, I'll never say no to that."

Lyanna wasn't sure for how long they stayed there kissing. Sometimes their hands drifting to somewhere else, including his under her shirt, that earned him some moans out of her, and she kept her hands on his hair, deep into it – she liked how long his hair and beard was getting.

But they did pull back, with their lips swollen and knowing they needed to stop before Ned and Catelyn started worrying about them as well.

"Okay, I guess we should go," Robert said, and Lyanna rose herself off him. "Just give me a moment."

She laughed at that.

"Okay, good to go," he said, dropping his arm over her shoulder and walking out of the forest, knowing to pay attention to see if any students had come to fool around in here as well – Lyanna and Robert were allowed, they weren't. After only one couple caught (Ned's golden boy pushed up against the tree by Robert's protégé), they walked out of the forest as Robert offered to get her a drink, and she couldn't say no to that.


End file.
